


作茧自缚~番外02

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	作茧自缚~番外02

番外（KK）02

刚，你愿意和我结婚吗？

 

堂本刚本来只是出门去了趟他导师的办公室确认自己这次设计的题目，回到教室的时候刚走到门口就听到了悉悉索索的声音。于是他从口袋里掏出了手机看了看，下午三点应该是教室里拼命赶工的大家最疲惫的时候，往常都恨不得躺在桌子上只有手在动，今天出了什么事能让大家叽叽喳喳在讨论？

这么想着他推开了教室的门，教室里就突然安静下来，所有人的目光都集中在他身上。堂本刚有些莫名其妙的皱起眉头，下意识的看向了自己的座位——因为是在做学期末的设计，桌子是非常随意的摆放着的，刚的座位在进门的右手侧边边角角的位置——然后就看到了坐在那里正一本正经的看着自己的图的堂本光一。

这身打扮像是从家里来的，身上穿着件简单的棉衬衣，暗红色的厚外套搭在堂本刚的座椅上，人坐在另一个凳子上的堂本光一似乎半点也没感觉到教室里气氛的变化，专心致志的看着刚画了一半的作品。然后在刚打算迈步走进教室的时候心有灵犀的抬起头，冲自己的恋人露出笑颜。

“我等你好久了。”

“我去老师办公室了，你怎么过来了？”

知道他这帮同学看过来的目光纯粹就是八卦，刚也就并不在意的迈不过去，伸手帮光一整理了他的衣摆，而后自然地坐在了自己的位置上，任由堂本光一在自己坐下之后把凳子又朝他的方向挪了挪。

“送骏太去幼稚园之后回公司处理了点事情，想着也不知道你几点能结束就过来了。”

“我在骏太的幼稚园下课之前结束不了，刚刚导师给我提了点意见，大概又得熬到晚上了。”

堂本刚的大学生活就是典型的平时很清闲一到期末就火葬场，每学期的集中设计都如同高考，一个班会被分到一间大教室里让这帮人完成设计作业，导师只会偶尔给点意见但每次逢开口必然加班加点的赶工。

“没事，我让yara到四点去幼稚园接骏太，发个信息给他让他把孩子带过来就好了。”

堂本刚心里就明白堂本光一过来这一趟是担心他一个人下午就不吃饭了，心里觉得温暖的同时也有点小小的无奈——少吃一顿饭又不是什么大事情，哪就值得特地跑到学校来一趟了。

“那你在这儿坐着吧，我得抓紧时间把这点内容修改一下。”

把自己的保温杯递给光一，刚就埋头在自己的设计里不再跟旁边的人说话了。他一认真起来就是这样的状态，除非有人对着他的耳朵大声喊他否则周围发生什么他都毫无察觉的。

不过因为今天堂本光一头一次在他工作的场合出现，刚多少还是觉得有些不一样。他们两个人之间有一个不言而喻的默契，就是两个人都不参与到对方的事业之中去，在家里他们也不会谈论公司的事务和学校的学习，这样才能有一个平等的沟通环境。偶尔刚也会去光一的公司，光一也会来刚的学校，但那就只是待一小会儿，等待对方结束手头的事情就一起离开。

堂本刚难得的在画图的时候走了神，手里还拿着笔但眼神已经落到了堂本光一身上，本来坐在自己身边打手机游戏的人已经被旁边自己的一个同学搭了话，这会儿两个人正组队打游戏呢。

“光一桑好厉害呀，等等我再叫一个同学一起组队打。”

刚看着表情严肃一本正经的盯着手机屏幕手指灵活的操作着的光一，偷偷笑了起来，被在校大学生崇拜了自己还挺乐的，虽然这种笑容基本上只有他察觉得到，不过也的确是露出了笑意。

看着光一呆在这里还有事情做，堂本刚也没打扰他，重新专心于自己的设计图纸。这应该是他毕业之前最后一次大作业了，等到过完新年就要开始准备毕业设计的内容了。

屋良带着骏太过来是四点半的时候，小家伙先是把脑袋探进教室里，确认了自己父亲的位置之后也不等屋良带他，飞快地迈着小短腿抱住了刚的腿。

“刚papa我放学啦。”

刚本来正专心的在绘图，孩子年纪虽然小这一下撞过来力气却不小，他又没什么防备手里握着的铅笔立刻在快画好的图纸上留下一道笔痕。一边坐着的光一一只手还握着手机，另一只手已经及时的扶住了刚的后腰防止他跌倒。

“骏太。”

光一沉着脸叫儿子的名字，小家伙也知道自己不应该这样，把小脑袋埋在刚的腿后面哼哼唧唧的不肯抬起来。

“好了，光一爸爸又没真的凶你，只是怕你摔倒嘛。”

叹了口气的刚放下手里的画笔，向后伸手把儿子从自己身后牵出来，抱他坐在自己的座位上之后接过屋良手里的小书包，从里面取出骏太的保温杯倒了小半杯水递给他。

“我们下午吃什么呀？”

眼看着刚papa站在自己这边，捧着水杯的骏太晃着腿看向刚，大眼睛忽闪忽闪的好不可爱。

刚这两天都在忙着他的设计，早上早早就从家里出来，晚上又很晚才回去，光一这边工作也不清闲，孩子几乎都是屋良在带着。这会儿好不容易两个爸爸都在，小家伙小口地喝着水特别的开心讨论着晚饭的事情。

“我订了烤肉，yara说昨晚你说想吃烤肉，但因为太晚了就没带你去？”

光一接过骏太喝完水的杯子收起来，看着小家伙跟刚相似的那双眼睛透露出欢喜鼓舞来，摸了摸小家伙的脑袋。

“等忙完了这段时间，就带你出去玩，我们去海边冲浪好不好？”

收养骏太这大半年来光一也渐渐摸索出了跟孩子相处的办法，虽然他没有和刚那样和骏太的关系特别好，但是父子两个人相处的也算是融洽。光一其实不怎么喜欢小孩子，但既然决定了要收养骏太，他就开始学着如何成为一个合格的父亲。骏太跟刚更亲一点他也没有觉得吃味，毕竟即便是小孩子也能准确的分辨出谁更发自内心的对自己好，这点上他的确比不过自然而然的就好像迈入了父亲角色的刚。

 

“海边？就像长濑叔叔给我看的照片那样的？”

小家伙一听这个就来了兴趣，上次长濑度假回来给一家三口送纪念品的时候给骏太看了他度假的照片，上面的大海沙滩可让从来没出过远门的骏太羡慕不已。但是这个小家伙极少跟两个爸爸提什么要求，又一直要去幼稚园上学，这件事情就没被提起来过。

“对呀，骏太是想去澳大利亚还是夏威夷呀？”

“你别随便开空头支票给他，还这么小怎么跑得了那么远？”

一听刚papa的意思是不让他去，骏太赶紧去牵刚的手，湿漉漉的大眼睛看着刚，“骏太可以的。”

“刚，他都快三岁了，大不了我们租架私人飞机过去嘛。他开心不就好了，刚好忙过了这阵子一家人去放松一下。”

堂本?我有钱我任性?光一毫不在意的摆摆手，立刻换来儿子的欢呼。

看着骏太开心的样子，刚只好任由两个人开始构想美好的假期生活，小家伙坐在椅子上一只手搭在光一的膝盖上叽叽喳喳说个不停，光一就笑着看着他时不时的解释给他听——这次是那种谁都看得出来的笑颜了。刚笑了笑低着头用橡皮仔细的擦掉刚刚被骏太那一撞划出来的那一道铅笔痕迹，耳朵却还留心听着父子俩的对话。

不过最后去吃烤肉的也不只是一行四人，之前跟光一一起打游戏的男生平日里跟刚关系也不错。满教室的同学看着小家伙兴奋的讲着幼稚园里发生的事情而光一和刚自然地给着回应，明明是在自己的教室里偏偏有一种误闯进了别人家客厅的感觉。那个男生就凑到刚跟前，问既然你对象难得来学校一趟，不考虑请我们吃个饭嘛。

他们之前都或多或少的听说过刚有个年长他不少岁数的男朋友，有的人也在光一来学校时打过照面，不过这么近距离的接触还是头一次。再加上因为刚和骏太都在，光一也没了平时拒人千里之外的气场，这也让刚的同学们在吃完了狗粮之后还有胆子要两个人请客吃饭了。

因为有小孩子在场，这顿饭大家也没有点酒，但是气氛却相当的好。刚刚在教室里听着两个人对话连大气儿都不敢喘的同学们终于找到了发泄的地方，一人一句的调侃两个人，哪怕光一比在座的大家都年长不少，也是好汉难敌四手，被一帮大学生调侃的两个人坐在一起只剩下傻笑的份。

——来来来我们以茶代酒感谢光一桑请我们吃饭！

——光一桑你们什么时候结婚呀？我们可是离毕业没剩几个月了。

——嗨呀结婚了还得请我们去呀，我还可以帮你们两个人设计礼服呢。

——人家刚君成绩比你好好不好，还要得着你动手？

……

回到公寓的停车场的时候，骏太都已经在儿童安全座椅上安静的睡着了，光一把自己的公文包交给刚，然后伸手把熟睡的儿子抱进怀里，两个人一起肩并肩向电梯间走去。

“刚啊，我觉得他们说的很有道理。”

“诶？”

一手拿着公文包，一手摁电梯的刚还没反应过来自己的恋人在说什么，有点迷糊的眨了眨眼睛。

“结婚的事情。”

电梯平稳的上升着，灯光下堂本光一的眼睛黑亮黑亮的，深情的看向刚。

“拿毕业证之前，先去提交结婚登记怎么样？”

“……作为求婚的话，光一先生你这说法真是糟糕透了。”

话是这么说，语气里却是藏不住的笑意，转过身开门的动作更是暴露了刚发红的耳根。

“比起说法，当然是心意更重要啊。”

“才不要呢，忙碌了一天才吃过下午饭的晚上，突然就被抱着孩子的男朋友求婚了什么的……听起来就糟透了好嘛。”

“就是要普通的日子才好……因为和你在一起的每一个普通的日子对我来说都很重要啊。”

“话说的再好听，没有钻戒都不可能答应你的。”

“有钻戒就可以吗？”

“别想了，珠宝店早就关门了。”

因为骏太已经睡着了，两个人都压低了声音，一边你一言我一语地讨价还价，一边默契的一起帮儿子换上睡衣铺好床铺盖好被子打开小夜灯再关上房门。

“你先去洗澡吧，忙了一天早点睡。”

“嗯。”

刚是在擦头发的时候被光一从身后抱住的，他稍微向后靠了靠，把重心交给身后恋人宽厚的胸膛，手上还擦拭着搭在肩膀上的头发。

“刚刚结婚的话题……”

“嗯？”

“戒指。”

以为对方在开玩笑的刚稍微低下头，就看到光一手上打开的戒指盒，相当花哨的设计再加上那颗大尺寸的钻石，让戒指在灯光下熠熠生辉。

“你是会变魔术吗，哪里来的戒指？”

光一轻笑，然后亲了亲刚光洁的侧颈。“三年前买的。”

接着他松开搂着刚的手，面对着刚郑重的单膝下跪，将戒指盒举在恋人眼前，语气温柔而沉稳，可仔细听还是能感受到一丝紧张。

“在你18岁的时候我就想把这枚戒指交给你，只是那时候我还不知道我有多爱你。刚，我不是一时起意，从收养骏太的时候我就在思考这个问题。我比你大17岁，这意味着我比你先面对老去，甚至死亡。有时候我会想，在你21岁的时候就向你求婚，在你21岁的时候就预定你今后的人生，对你来说是不是不公平。或者我也会想，我们早已习惯彼此在一起的生活，我们也有了一个儿子，填不填那张结婚申请书又有什么不一样。”光一稍微的低下头注视着珠宝盒里的戒指，目光深邃。他当初是满怀着兴奋与欣喜准备的这枚戒指的，然而面对的却是空无一人的房间，如今他能将这枚戒指亲手交给刚，比起当初的欣喜兴奋，当下他只感觉到内心无比的满足而平静。“在思考了这些问题之后，我有了结论。我想和你结婚，想在法律上成为你的合法伴侣，想成为你的家人，想以后和你共同面对死亡。”

“刚，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

在遇见堂本光一之前，堂本刚幻想过无数种的以后的人生。但在遇见堂本光一以后，他的人生就只剩下一种理想状态——就是与这个人手牵手去走剩下的路。

他跪坐在单膝跪地的光一面前，向他郑重的伸出自己的左手，然后眯着眼睛笑起来。

“呐，旦那さん，以后还请多多指教。”

要带骏太出国玩儿的事情定下来之后就把所有需要准备的事情交给屋良了，刚这边学校的事情倒是一周左右之后就结束了，只是光一因为公司的一个突发情况忙了有整整一个星期。刚除了每天帮他和屋良做饭然后盯着他们按时吃饭也帮不上别的什么忙，眼看着光一累得脸色都不太好了也只能干着急，本来说好在家休整两天再出门，光一又说左右要出门不如早点走，到了那边也一样可以休息。

家族旅行到最后成行的时候不仅一家三口，冈田和静也一起带着孩子来了，小由茉现在一岁多了，正是学说话刚能走对什么都充满了好奇的时候。但是因为孩子年龄还小，夫妇两个人也不敢带她去太远的地方，这次刚好光一这边租了私人飞机，两家人就一起出行了。

这可让本来就兴奋不已的骏太更开心了，他现在最喜欢的事情就是跟妹妹对话，其实小由茉会说的话还不多呢，走起路来摇摇晃晃的牵着骏太的衣角小小声的叫哥哥，骏太心里别提多乐意了。

上飞机之后没多久光一就睡着了，刚仔细的给他盖上毛毯，然后抱着骏太一起跟由茉玩。

“刚爸爸，我们不能把由茉接到我们家去吗？”

“那你小准叔叔是要跟你拼命的，你看我们家是三个人，小准叔叔家也是三个人，这可是不能变的。”

骏太有些困扰的捏捏自己的下巴，然后得意的看向刚。

“那还不简单嘛，我可以用光一爸爸和小准叔叔换，由茉来我们家光一爸爸去他们家。”

小家伙为自己的［解决办法］兴奋不已，刚无奈的捏了捏他的鼻子，“小没良心的，你怎么不想是谁说要带你出来玩的？没有光一爸爸谁带你出来呀？”

骏太伸出手握住小由茉的手，把自己的脸颊贴在妹妹的脸颊上。

“可是我喜欢妹妹嘛。”

“那难道你不喜欢光一爸爸吗？”

“也喜欢。”小家伙眨了眨圆滚滚的大眼睛，点点头，“可是光一爸爸都不会给骏太读睡前故事……光一爸爸喜欢骏太吗？”

刚心下了然，经过这半年的磨合，光一已经能担负起父亲的大部分责任，但他本身就不习惯和人太过亲近，即便对方只是个小孩子。对光一来说，跟骏太睡在一张床上把他抱在怀里读故事书，确实是有点为人所难了。

“可是骏太的故事书是光一爸爸去买的呀，骏太最喜欢的那本绘本还是光一爸爸特地托人从国外带回来的呢，这样还不能说明光一爸爸喜欢骏太吗？”

“每个人表达喜欢的方式都不一样，爸爸也喜欢小由茉，但爸爸就不会说要把她接进家里对不对。光一爸爸不是不喜欢骏太，他只是不擅长表达而已，你仔细的想，每次出门玩你睡着的时候，是不是都是光一爸爸把你抱回家的？”

小家伙仔细想了想，然后咧开嘴笑起来用力的点了点头。

“我明白了……因为光一爸爸是笨蛋，所以骏太要自己理解他。”

小孩子的思维里是不太懂得什么叫做不擅长表达，简单来讲就只能是笨蛋这种直白的词汇了。刚摸摸儿子的脑袋，想想光一有时候给骏太买了玩具还非要自己转交，说他是笨蛋倒也没什么问题了。

飞机到达目的地的时候已经是当地夜色降临的时候了。

光一睡得迷迷糊糊的刚睁开眼睛，就看到自家儿子站在他面前端着一杯温水。

“光一爸爸喝水。”

“……噢……哦哦……”

水还没喝进嘴里呢，骏太又拿了一杯牛奶过来。

“喝牛奶。”

“噢……好……”

“光一爸爸喝……”

“好了骏太，待会儿到了酒店就要休息了，不要让你光一爸爸喝那么多东西。”

小家伙这才消停下来，牵着刚的手乖乖的背着小书包下飞机，留下拿着水和牛奶的光一一头雾水。

屋良帮两家人定的是两个平台相连的小别墅，每一间的卧室都是套间，专门为带着年龄还小的孩子的夫妇准备的。卧室一进门先是小孩子的床，拐过弯空间较大的部分摆着双人床，两个空间直接相连着但又有一个拐角使它看起来独立一些，这样孩子夜里要是有什么情况父母也可以察觉到。

道过晚安洗漱之后时间就已经差不多该休息了，按照惯例的给骏太读了故事书之后，光一和刚就关掉了孩子房间的灯，已经在飞机上补了一觉的光一还是很疲惫，刚也就陪他一起早早睡了，原本是想第二天早点起去散散步，却没想到难得两个人同一时间入睡的安心感让刚也一觉睡到了挺晚的时候。

他醒来的时候光一还在睡，房间里也静悄悄的没有什么声音，刚猜测着大概骏太也还在睡，干脆就懒得起身了。

他面向左边支起身子，撑着脑袋打量着光一的睡颜。这家伙总是爱说着什么年龄大了，可是这张脸看起来其实也就20代后半的感觉。此刻安静的闭着眼睛，眼底下还有点乌青，唇角也有些胡茬，看得出前一段时间的疲惫确实是有些耗费心神了。刚有些心疼的伸出手摸了摸光一的脸颊，柔软的触感让他忍不住捏了捏，然后手指渐渐的下滑。光一睡觉向来崇尚自然裸睡派，此刻只盖到腹部的毯子露出他健美的身材来，刚的手指划过分明的锁骨，碰触到手感良好的胸肌上来，还坏心眼的按了按。

讲道理他是真的觉得光一的肌肉触感特别好，尤其是情事时彼此肌肤相贴，明明手掌的温度总是比他低，身上的温度总能烫得刚忍不住瑟缩。

他的指尖轻轻的划过光一线条优美的手臂肌肉，他常常被这双手臂拥抱着，亦或者情事时这双手会死死扣住他的骶骨。

 

早晨醒来本来就是男人最容易充满情欲的时候，更何况前面忙了有一月有余两个人都没怎么肌肤相亲过，刚这样触碰着光一赤裸的身体，脑海里又不住的冒出那些旖旎的记忆来，没多久就感觉到自己下身的蠢蠢欲动。

叫醒光一，他舍不得也害羞。

起来去卫生间解决就显得有点麻烦，刚咬了咬嘴唇，最终屈服给了情欲，他稍微的转过身背对熟睡中的光一，右手伸进自己的内裤里握住了刚刚抬头的性器，咬着自己的下嘴唇开始来回的套弄。刚闭上眼睛，一边想象着光一把自己压在身下贯穿，一边右手快速的套弄着试图得到高潮。

男人总是更了解如何取悦自己的身体，在刚即将到达高潮的时候，他轻哼出声，加快了手里的动作准备泄出来，却在下一刻感觉自己被身后的人抱住了。

“呐，tsuyo，这么欲求不满要在我身边自慰吗？”

低沉的声音透露着危险，可是已经在高潮边缘的刚也没有余裕去顾虑这些，想挣脱开光一的手继续他的动作，却没想到抓住他的手的光一用另一只手扯掉了他下身的睡裤和已经湿了的内裤。

光一侧过头亲了亲他的耳垂。

“啧，后面也湿了呢，你是想象着被我干来自慰的嘛。”

刚瑟缩了一下，临近高潮边缘却没了抚慰的性器可怜兮兮的挺着，他知道不服软光一是无论如何也不会让他进行下一步动作的。毛茸茸的小腿勾上光一的腿来回磨蹭，刚哼唧了两声试图蒙混过关。

然而光一很快就松开了他的手，亲了亲刚的嘴唇之后把盖在两个人身上的被子扯开。刚这才发现对方下身穿着睡裤，此刻侧躺着支着脑袋好整以暇的看着他。

“好了，你继续吧。”

“唔……”

被恋人撞破在他身边自慰就已经够羞耻了，刚现在简直是羞的从脸蛋红到了脚趾尖，大腿交叉着想抵抗自己的欲望，又忍不住想要往光一身上磨蹭，却没想到光一摇摇头又把他推回到原位。

“不可以噢，如果今天刚不自己做给我看的话，是不会结束的。”

两个人现在在生活的相处上是很平等的，即便在情事上也会有刚主动的时候，但是刚真的是对这种时候光一低沉着嗓音命令性的话毫无抵抗之力。再加上下身的欲望涨的生疼，刚只想尽快的发泄出来然后让光一进入他的身体。

他微微闭上眼睛，伸手握住了自己的欲望有节奏的套弄着，很快就再次沉浸在情绪当中，不停的低声念着光一的名字。双腿屈起的动作让他的另一只手很容易就能触碰到后穴，性器不断的有液体渗出来顺着大腿根流下来，刚就自己扩张着已经开始收缩的小穴。

光一左手撑着自己的脑袋看着这样的恋人，脸颊红扑扑的，那双漂亮的大眼睛也因为羞耻心而紧紧闭着，身体蜷缩起来微微颤抖着，白皙的肌肤整个泛起粉红色来，黏糊糊的声音不断呻吟着，叫着自己的名字。

不够，不够，这样也还不够。他在这种情景面对这个人的时候，总是会变得特别恶劣，恨不得可以欺负的这家伙可怜兮兮的哭出来，然后再贯穿他，把自己的性器狠狠的埋在他的身体里，让他只被自己拥有着，完完全全的只属于自己一个人。

光一下意识的做了个吞咽的动作，然后低声在刚的耳朵边开口，“tsuyo的声音，可能会吵醒外间睡着的骏太噢。”

在这种时候突然听到儿子的名字，刚只感觉自己的身体猛地一凉，几乎是无意识的到达了高潮，死死咬着自己的嘴唇捂住嘴怕自己发生声音来。

然而光一却不愿意就此放过他，先是灵巧的指尖顺着刚的脊椎触碰他高潮过后敏感的身体惹得他一阵阵颤抖，接着毫不客气的压上来，吸允着刚的侧颈。

“不要……kochan……拜托……骏太在外面……”

“你小点声他不会听到的。”

感受着光一借着自己射出来的精液开始开拓自己原本就已经湿漉漉的后穴，刚简直急得要哭出来了，平时让光一随便玩儿也就算了，可是现在儿子就睡在外面，要是待会儿醒来了跑进来找他们两个人，那真的是要羞死了。

可是不论他怎么恳求，光一还是硬生生的把他高涨的欲望挤进了刚的后穴。

还不断在他耳边低声的劝诱他。

“停是不可能停下来了……tsuyo……你要是这么一直反抗声音会更吵噢……”

羞耻的眼泪顺着刚的眼角落下来，他知道光一的个性，他说不停下来就决不会停下来。刚现在简直感觉情欲和理智撕扯的快要把他扯成两半，光一下身的每一次抽插都让他被拽进欲望的深渊，但是理智又让他紧张的全身紧绷，生怕儿子真的在这个时候跑进来。

“tsuyo……唔……真紧……”

刚死死的捂着自己的嘴怕自己发出声音来，偏偏身上的滚蛋还不断的说出这样的下流话来，他只能双腿勾着光一的腰随着他的动作扭动起来，紧张的期盼着这场性爱快点结束。

也许是因为情绪的紧张，总之刚的后穴紧紧的卡着光一的性器，让光一简直感觉自己的理智早就被欲望吞没。他看着刚在情欲和焦急的双重作用下，被自己干的哭得眼睛都红的不行，可怜兮兮的抱着他的背承受着他每一下的进攻。

没有什么比这更挑起光一的情欲了。

他摁住刚的胯骨，每一次抽插都顶到最深处，不断的加快着节奏，在刚都快要晕过去的时候，终于把精液射到了刚柔软的后穴深处。

在光一还没有出来，在刚火热的后穴里感受着高潮余韵的时候，刚已经急的要赶紧推开他，酸软的手臂半点力气也没有，气的刚张嘴就在光一的肩膀上咬了一口。

然而光一只是从床上站起身，压根不给刚找衣服的机会就把他横抱起来准备往浴室走。

“堂本光一！”

看着刚圆滚滚的脸颊因为生气鼓起腮帮，光一轻笑着吻了吻恋人的唇角安抚他。

“我逗你的，四五点那会儿冈田夫妇来敲门说要去赶海，我看你睡得正香就只让他们把骏太带去了，估计吃完午饭才会回来。”

“堂本光一！”

收紧了怀里的恋人，光一眯着眼睛笑起来，又忍不住亲了亲刚已经红肿起来的嘴唇。

“谁让你这么不禁逗，刚刚那样子简直太美味了。”眼看着恋人气鼓鼓的又要咬他，光一赶紧换上了一本正经的表情，“我再怎么讲也是做父亲的人，能干出这么荒唐的事儿来吗？”

“你……还不是因为……”

“好了刚，趁那小子还没回来，我们在浴室再来一次吧！”

说好的已经是当父亲了的人呢！

被人抱在怀里毫无反抗之力的刚气鼓鼓的咬在光一的肩膀上，却又在对方呼痛之后又忍不住松开牙齿舔了舔他的齿痕，接着就被人吻住了嘴唇，又被光一拉扯着沉浸在两个人的世界里。

嘛，做父亲的人偶尔也想有私人时间嘛。


End file.
